


Fullmetal is hot

by MangaBitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Edward Elric, Female Roy Mustang, Lesbian Character, Rule 63, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: lsa Elric is known by others as the fullmetal Alchemist and the youngest prodigy of her generation. While she is respected greatly for her young age; she is harassed on a daily basis. While she is not happy about the unwanted attention from others; she has a few people close to her she cares for.





	1. Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Winry is a guy in this, Roy and Ed are both women and Al is still a guy  
> BTW I've changed Ed's name to Elsa Elric, Roy's to Ruby Mustang and Winry to William

It was another beautiful day over Amestris central city; the sun was beaming down in the sky and white clouds rolled over the sky. It was a new day of fighting enemies and protecting the people. So far the city had been quiet today; no reports of crime or such had been located in the city. It was simply filled with the hustling of townsfolk going about their business and daily lives without a care in the world.

Alphonse Elric was wide awake and helping Lieutenant Hawkeye with her paperwork. While he didn't write anything he helped her carry it about and she was grateful for the help. Due to his less violent nature compared to his sibling; Al was a lot more popular around the military barracks. Hawkeye herself had developed a motherly bond with him and enjoyed his company a great deal.

A lot of people had a hard time believing that Al and El were related due to their opposite personalities. Al was so polite, well mannered and modest; El was hotheaded, cocky and short tempered. You would have never believed that they were actually siblings when you first met the two of them.

Ruby Mustang; Colonel of her ranks was already busy and as per was babysitting the Elric siblings. She did pity their situation but did find the eldest sibling to be very annoying now and again. But at age 29 she had gotten very tired of the shit that came with babysitting them. Her tolerance behaviour had diminished and she had a very short fuse if pushed hard enough.

Yes she was mature, charismatic, cocky, flirtatious and smart; but she was also a hot tempered scary and fiery. Push her buttons for too long and she would snap causing her rage to fire out. Given how stressful her job was having a temper and getting stressed was to be expected in her line of work.

"Just like a kid; sleeps in half the day and acts spoilt and lazy" She muttered crossly. However she had to admit she was a little jealous of the young alchemist. Despite her tragic past her life was a bit more carefree than her own.

Unlike Mustang; the older Elric girl could sleep in all day, get up when she wanted, had plenty of free time, could go travelling and followed her own heart and dreams. She didn't have responsibilities or rules to follow; she didn't take orders from anyone and didn't have paperwork to do.

However she didn't care for her sass, bratty behaviour, temper or slacker like behaviour. In fact she found it quite tiresome and was often tempted to boot her up the ass to teach her a lesson. She was however grateful for the mutual respect they had for one another; and she did quite enjoy the play fighting they had on a day to day basis.

Eventually she reached the bedchambers of the Elric siblings. They shared a room together and it was located within the military barracks. It was only necessary given they worked for them. She sighed heavily and knocked on the door hard "Elric get up! Its half 10 you have duties!" Mustang snapped sharply.

As far as she knew Elsa had asked for the library to do more research with her brother about their next mission. They gathered all the data they could manage before going away again to find out about the legendary stone they sought.

She waited for a while but no answer came. Was that brat so stubborn that she would intentionally block out her knocks? Nobody could tell that brat what to do; but she had to know her limits at least.

"Elric! Open up is your colonel! You know better than to ignore your superiors!" She snapped sharply. While most people would have just barged in first thing; she was aware that some of her co-workers slept in the nude or barely clothed. For the sake of humility she allowed them to have a short time to prepare themselves.

No human being regardless of gender; appreciated it when a random person or fellow co worker burst into their room unannounced. Not only was it very rude but it was humiliating to be caught in little clothing.

She knocked again but no answer came from inside. Perhaps she had picked up earplugs due to noise outside so she couldn't hear her. She eventually relented and opened the door to the room; it wasn't locked but she didn't enter out of politeness.

When she entered she was quite stunned at the state. You have thought 2 guys lived in here rather than a brother and a sister. There were clothes all over the place and the rooms were a god damn mess. There were towels over chairs, boots lying on the floor and a pile of unwashed laundry. Did they really have no time to do something as simple as chores?

"Fullmetal are you awake?!" Mustang yelled crossly. She was now tired of Elric ignoring her to stay in bed; she had things she needed to be doing.

King Bradley would scold her for making such a racket in the morning. He preferred his recruits to act accordingly and in place. Given how highly ranked she was as an officer; he liked her to set an example.

She heard a soft moan come from the bedroom showing signs of waking up. However this was also followed by the rustling of bed sheets but no voice came. It was almost enviable how easy this kid could sleep; not being awoken by even the loudest sounds. She wished she could sleep as peacefully as Elsa did; never waking up.

She made her way the bedroom quickly her feet barely making a sound as she walked. If she could scare Elric into waking up that would be a good revenge; teaching her not to slack off.

The bedroom was pooled with light from the curtains; yet the latter was curled up under the sheet shielded from the light. Gentle snores and moans were heard from under the sheet; solidifying Mustangs suspicions of her being asleep.

"Fullmetal how long do you plan to keep sleeping?!" Mustang yelled crossly yanking the sheet from her body. As soon as she did she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat. Despite nearly being 30 she could still be affected by seduction techniques.

Elric was laid in her bed curled up sleepily; her face covered by a peaceful expression as she dreamed on. Her blonde hair was untied and fell around her face and shoulders in a golden waterfall. It looked like golden silk further dignifying her German roots and the genes she had inherited from her father.

Her white vest she was wearing had slipped down flashing her healthy D cup breasts. For a 17 year old she was certainly well stacked in the breast department. The amount of stares she got from other male recruits was very obvious.

Her creamy legs gleamed in the light and her skirt had ridden up just above her thigh close enough to flash her groin. However thankfully she still had dignity and Mustang couldn't see it clearly.

Ruby used all her mental strength not to have a colossal nosebleed at the sight before her. Hell if she didn't have her pride she would attack Elric right here in her sleep; it's not like anyone could just walk in. " _What the hell is wrong with me; getting all hot and bothered over a kid!"_ she mentally cursed.

Mustang had first come out as a lesbian when she was in the military training with Hughes. He had fully understood and supported her from abuse; even hooking her up with a few girls. He understood how hard it was to be in the society where you could get abuse from anyone just for being attracted to the same gender.

Her teenage years hadn't been easy; but she had become more popular with girls in her twenties. While not having any lasting relationships with women she had a few meaningful relationships. However once her plans were successful she fully planned to get a partner and settle down happily. Have a family and live in peace from war and danger after the fight was over.

She clicked her teeth crossly and kicked the bed with the edge of her heel shaking the bed. "GET UP ALREADY SHORTIE!" Mustang yelled angrily her temper rising. The combination of Elric not listening to her and the fact that she was aroused had pissed her off. She would continue getting mad about it for the rest of the day until she got a distraction.

The latter moaned and opened her eyes sleepily and sat up. Her vest slipped as she sat up flashing more cleavage and she rubbed her eyes. "Eh? What..." Elsa muttered sleepily and looked up. When she saw Mustang in her room she just about shit bricks.

She grabbed her sheet and pulled it over herself crossly "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" she screamed angrily. While she was aware they were both girls she didn't like people barging in on her. There was such a thing as privacy and why didn't she knock?!

"You sleep like the dead; I thought you would never wake up" Mustang said bluntly annoyance evident in her tone. This brat had quite a nerve acting like the victim when she had tried to be polite to begin with.

Elsa blinked awkwardly "Wait you mean..." she trailed off quietly. Had she really knocked? She never heard her. God Al was right; she really was a deep sleeper after all.

Mustang sighed heavily "You should invest in an alarm clock Fullmetal; it may do you some good" she said sharply. She then turned on her heels and started to walk out so she could change.

"Sorry for being late!" Elsa called back apologetically. She may have not liked Mustang much; but she knew how hard she had it being colonel. Her not following the time routine would cause problems too.

Mustang turned back and smirked "You better hurry up and get ready. If you don't I'll attack you" she teased cheekily. While she was not to one to attack without consent; Elric looked very tempting right now.

Elsa blinked then realized her shirt had slipped flashing boobs. She blushed harder and covered her chest. "PERVERTED BITCH!" she yelled angrily as Mustang waltzed out wearing a smirk. At least she had the pleasant memory.


	2. Wrong words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Elsa is still pissed about what Mustang did earlier bursting into her room; and then she re-appears angering her further.
> 
> This causes tension and for Elsa to snap at Mustang and causing a fight.

Elsa made her way to the cafeteria with her brother walking quickly. She was still in a rotten mood after what Colonel Mustang had said earlier. She growled crossly under her breath. After all the cheek of entering her room like that she even made a pass at her; fucking pervert.

But then again half the people that worked here were fucking perverts. However most were a lot more tolerable and held back a lot more than Mustang. But no that stupid bitch acted however she wanted no matter what. She even pulled off the sheet revealing her body. What if she had been naked? She could have at least shaken the bed or her body instead of ripping off her only form of coverage. Was she raised with no manners whatsoever?!

But then again she was probably used to any pretty girl throwing themselves at her. Given her high authority she had probably slept with many many pretty girls for the sake of business. Hell she would rather be a virgin that some womanizing bitch.

"Onee-san are you ok?" Alphonse asked worriedly. He knew that Elsa was prone to bad tempers; but now she seemed scarier than usual. Had something happened this morning while he had been away with Lieutenant Hawkeye?

"Just tired and sick of the colonel's attitude" she muttered angrily. Regardless of her position she had no right to barge into her room like that. God she had even seen her breasts; how embarrassing.

She had seen her at her most personal and that both angered and humiliated her. If she did such a thing; she would be scolded. But Mustang did such a thing and she got off scot free. It was laughable at the things you could get away with if you worked for the military.

Alphonse laughed awkwardly. He had heard about how Mustang had entered his sister's room without her consent. While she could understand his Elsa's annoyance; they were both girls so it was nothing Mustang hadn't seen before.

He had a small feeling that Elsa had size envy; while she was only 2 inches small than Ruby Mustang she still got pissy about it. But he felt both his sister and Colonel mustang had healthy bodies. So he felt that comparing sizes and figures seemed to be pointless.

However he decided to drop it as arguing would simply cause more trouble. He only hoped that a distraction came to help ease the anger of his sibling. She seemed to forget her troubles when she was pre-occupied.

Suddenly he realized his sister still hadn't tied her hair back. Usually she had time to do so when she got up. However due to the fact he forgot to wake her; she hadn't had time to fix it.

Due to its length it tended to annoy her when it got breezy or when she was studying. The only time she ever wore it down was in bed or when she was taking a shower or bath. Any other time she kept it tied back and out of her way.

"Say Onee-san do you want me to fix your hair?" he asked quickly. If he did so he could distract her from her bad mood. She always loved having her hair messed with even when they were kids.

Elsa blinked then realized her hair was still a mess. While she had brushed it; it was still a bit wild. "Yeah; thanks Al you're the best" she said gratefully. What would she do without him? He ways always there to help her out when she forgot something. Be it food, drink, advice, training or just the odd gesture. He always managed to help her with her problems no matter what they may be.

Al laughed fondly and then attended to his sister's hair. While his armoured fingers were quite thick he could still manage such things. It was helpful to know that even like this he could perform certain tasks. He gently began tying a French braid in his sister's hair saying nothing as he concentrated on keeping it straight. He needed to make sure it was all in order and didn't go wonky.

While he has a guy didn't have to worry about such things; especially in his current form. He was aware of the certain female pride that came with wanting to look good and taking pride in your appearance.

Elsa sat on the floor quietly as he did so; that way she could stay still and Al could concentrate more. Even when they were kids Al was good at this stuff. He was always able to help her out with such things. Being the tomboy she was; Elsa never cared to learn such things.

As he reached the end of the braid Al hummed contently. Elsa always had such silky hair; so pretty and fine. She really had become pretty as she had matured into a teenager.

Back when they were kids she had short hair and wore shorts a lot. Playing in the mud, catching frogs in the streams and climbing tree's; now she was a bit more aware of her femininity. However her temper and fighting skills were just as fiery as they were back then.

He remembered when he used to have hair, and a body, and a life. He felt a sharp pain of sadness within his chest. It was scary to think that all of those things; had been so long ago. Now they were just memories instead of something he could actually do.

"Say Al; can you fasten it with this?" Elsa asked handing him her hair tie. She couldn't exactly see behind her own head and it was convenient after all. However she herself always came prepared.

Al snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality. He couldn't allow himself to dwindle on the past; they would get things back to normal. He took the red hair band from his sister and fastened tightly around the end of the braid. Her hair shone brightly in the light as the sun beamed in through the windows.

He allowed her hair to slip through his fingers gently "All done Onee-san" he said cheerfully. He hadn't been able to neaten it with a brush so he hoped that it looked presentable.

Elsa checked out the braid in the window impressed by his skill. It was amazing what little things Al was so amazing at doing. You could hardly tell that you didn't get it done by a stylist. She turned to face him grinning widely "You're the best Al" she said gratefully.

Al laughed shyly; he always felt so awkward accepting compliments from others. He was just awkwardly shy like that Y'know. He never did like too much attention or being flattered too much.

"Someone's in a better mood" A familiar chiding voice said from behind them. Elsa's happy mood immediately turned sour again. Just how many times today was she going to run into this woman? Ruby Mustang; Colonel of the state alchemy stood proudly behind the two teenagers. Her brownish red eyes shone with pride and mischief. She seemed to exude power and superiority wherever she went.

"Good morning Colonel!" Al said politely bowing at her. He knew how much the Colonel had done for them and he couldn't be more grateful. All the things she had covered for them put her status on the line.

Ruby smiled at him; compared to his bitchy older sister Alphonse was a sweetheart. Yet again she found it hard to believe they were related. "Good morning Alphonse; I hope you weren't too troubled by Lieutenant's little job for you earlier" she said politely.

Alphonse blushed awkwardly "No! Not at all! I'm a lot tougher than I look" he explained awkwardly. Carrying all that paperwork and books had been nothing at all; he only felt bad it had taken so long.

Elsa clicked her teeth crossly. She really had no problem sweet talking others so easily; it was probably how she got to where she was now. She wondered if she had slept with them too.

Somehow knowing that she was only comfortable with seeing her body because she had fucked other women annoyed Elsa. Was that why she could so easily enter another persons room without care or worry of their displeasure on the matter?

Ruby raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Was Fullmetal jealous of the compliments she was giving her brother? How cute. "Something wrong Fullmetal? You know anger causes frown lines" she teased cheekily.

Elsa snapped in frustration. God this woman had no sense of humility when it came to speaking her mind. She just loved to insult other people regardless of whether or not they were her co-workers.

She could have anything she wanted; women, power and respect. Everything was handed down to her on a silver platter and she was willing to throw away her humility for it. It was because of this that she could act so cocky and mock her the way she did.

"EVERYTHING WAS FINE TILL YOU SHOWED UP!" She raged angrily. Every time she showed up she always seemed to piss her off. Just looking at her made her blood boil.

She never had anything nice to say to her; or ever complimented her for the hard work she did! Instead she spoke down to her and patronized her constantly. She never gave her a single ounce of respect or seemed to care about how she felt. She was just a brat in her eyes and took every chance she had to mock her.

She looked at her like a peace of meat; mocking her because she was a virgin without experience. So what that she hadn't slept with anyone; boy or girl. So what that she preferred to get to know someone first rather than just have meaningless hookups.

Ruby's expression became stunned and she looked quite shocked. While she usually teased Elsa for a reaction; she had never acted this way before. This was the first time she had seen Elsa genuinely upset by her words. She looked like she was going to cry. Which was something that was very rare for her; while Elsa had always been hot blooded. It took a great deal for her to want to cry or to get scared.

"Onee-san!" Alphonse cried in shock. This was a new form of anger; even for Elsa. She had never said such a thing to anyone before. The colonel was only teasing her as per normal; why was she lashing out like this?

Elsa glared at Ruby angrily her brownish golden eyes filled with hate and hurt. She would show her; she would prove how capable she was. She wouldn't be her fucking lap dog forever.

She would show her how mature she could be and that she wasn't just a brat. While she respected Ruby somewhat; she hated how much of an ass she could be. Always acting like a pompous, bigoted, aristocrat; it made her sick. She then stormed off down the hall her braid flung over her shoulder. Her skirt and jacket swished behind her as she paced down the hall. She just wanted to get out of here before she felt even worse.

Alphonse bowed awkwardly before chasing after his big sister. He would try and talk to her about it later when she felt like speaking. He didn't understand why she was acting like this.

Ruby watched the blonde German teen stomp down the hallway quietly. A feeling of guilt came over her as she watched her leave. While she was aware that she had been mad about earlier; she had yet to apologize for that.

She had sworn after that comment Elsa looked like she was going to cry. She had only meant to jest with her; not hurt her feelings. She felt quite bad knowing what she had said had gotten to her so much. However she worried that there was more to it than that.

"That girl; she's so hard to read" Ruby muttered quietly before walking away. When would she be able to read her as good as her brother?


	3. I'm sorry ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets annoyed at Mustang for not being sensitive to her feelings so she sulks about it
> 
> Alphonse tries to make her feel better until Mustang decides to be the adult and apologise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff attack

Elsa sat at a cafeteria table quietly poking at her food. Her mind was elsewhere and ever since earlier her appetite was off. She couldn't get the image of Mustang's smirking face out of her mind.

It annoyed her that her senior officer had seen her in one of her more private moments. She very rarely let anyone see her body in that sense; sure Alphonse had and her childhood friend William Rockbell; but that was because she grew up with them.

Alphonse was her brother and they used to take baths all the time together. He took care of her wounds and dressings and looked after her all the time. Since losing his body and their mother his protectiveness over her had only increased.

William Rockbell was an auto mail mechanic and had given Elsa her first operation when she was young. It had hurt beyond belief but she had still pulled through at the end. She loved him like a brother though romantic feelings were often suspected between the two of them due to their closeness.

When Elsa was 15 she came out to Granny, Al and William as Bi and stated it wasn't a faze. She liked both genders equally and her mother had even known about it. Afterwards they all hugged her and admitted a few of them had known about it; but ultimately they supported Elsa and loved her otherwise.

3 years later at 17 Granny was teasing her whether she had gotten any cute girlfriends or boyfriends while on her travels. Stating that with her personality she would be teasing plenty of cute girls who would cling to her. This made Elsa blush but she knew granny meant well in her own way.

William had tried hooking her up with some of the village girls before they left home but that hadn't really worked out. He would call every now and again asking if she had a girlfriend or boyfriend to which she was splutter shyly that she didn't. But in his own way it was his way of saying he had accepted her.

Alphonse sat opposite her worriedly. If she didn't eat she wouldn't grow up strong and healthy; plus she could enjoy her meals unlike him. While it seemed stupid; he wanted her to enjoy all the things he could not in this body. Even if it sounded weird it genuinely made him happy.

"Onee-san if you don't eat your body will pay for it" he explained worriedly. The last thing he wanted was for her to keel over. There were times she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion from not looking after herself.

Elsa blinked then smiled reassuringly "I'm ok Al; my appetite is just off today" she explained gently. When she was in a bad mood or deep in thought she never did have much appetite. She always felt the need to blow off steam or distract herself somehow.

Alphonse sighed heavily; obviously what happened with Colonel Mustang had really gotten to her. "It's about the colonel isn't it?" he stated bluntly. Was she ever going to let go of what happened?

Elsa stiffened; god it often got frustrating how well he could read her. She just hoped he didn't think too much into it. He had a known problem to worry about things unnecessarily. She sighed heavily "I'm just annoyed at how easily she writes it off. Just cos she's used to loads of hungry bitches keeping her bed warm doesn't mean I'm ok with her walking in" she retorted coldly.

She wasn't like those women Mustang used to keep her bed warm. She was a girl who had standards and pride in herself; she didn't open her legs for just anyone. Their mother had taught her the ways of sexual intercourse in both female and hetero situations. She had also taught her to respect herself and never accept anything else from another person.

Mustang used her power and position to woo any woman that suited her fancy. She had seen many love bites and smelt other women's perfume on her clothes. She was not going to become one of those women that Mustang called up whenever she was in the mood to play around.

Alphonse mumbled thoughtfully; he and many others were aware of the reputation Mustang had around the complex. She was ridiculously popular with the same gender and stories of multiple partners keeping her bed warm was a story around the barracks.

While he himself was biased as to whether or not they were true; he could understand why this would upset his sister. She had never experienced love very well and dealt secretively with self consciousness.

"Well maybe you could make a point of purchasing an alarm clock. That way it won't happen again" Alphonse suggested casually. That way if Colonel mustang came by again; at least she would be awake and properly dressed. Then she couldn't argue anymore with how she had no manners.

Elsa groaned crossly; the idea of a clanging metal clock going off in the morning made her cringe. But to avoid being walked in again was worth it even if it was a pain in the ass. "Fine; but that doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive her" Elsa retorted stubbornly. She would rather have painful auto mail repair then apologise to that bitch. She had way too much pride to do such a thing.

Alphonse hummed fondly "I never said you had to" he said playfully. As long as it meant such a thing could be avoided again he was happy. He hated seeing them fight when they had more pressing matters at hand.

_**Later** _

Elsa wondered down the hallway casually towards the library. She had decided to get some books out on alchemy. At least a few that could prove useful to their next mission.

She and Al planned on taking another trip up north to find more data on the philosophers stone. But before they did she would need to gather as much data as possible for their research. That way they would be more prepared than ever.

Her blonde braid tumbled over her shoulder as she read. Her fist rested over her mouth in a thoughtful manner as she lost herself to the books. She had loved books ever since she was young; she could get lost in them for hours without care or worry.

"That's quite a face you have there Fullmetal; who knew you could look so serious" Mustang teased playfully. She was used to seeing the teen in a foul mood; seeing her so content and deep in thought was quite cute. She looked even more stunning when she was serious.

Elsa groaned crossly; her peace and quiet now ruined by the very person she was trying to avoid. Could she have no head space from this woman? Its seemed no matter where she tried to hide she would always find her.

"Don't you have paperwork to do mustang?" Elsa retorted crossly not looking up from her book. She had better things to do than argue with this woman. At least she could show she was capable of being mature too.

Ruby chuckled in amusement "Sadly I finished it all earlier; adults have to take things seriously. We can't all sleep in you know" she retorted cheekily. While the idea of sleeping in bed for long periods of time was intriguing; she just didn't have the time for it.

Elsa stiffened crossly a vein appearing on her forehead. She just had to ignore her; she was messing with her intentionally. "Good to know you take some things seriously; I thought you were just a shameless flirt" Elsa retorted coldly.

Whenever she saw her she was always hitting on some girl or talking about miniskirts. She was like a dog in heat half the time; she just had no off switch for her libido. She often wondered if Mustang was actually just a pervert with a power complex.

Ruby irked a look of annoyance on her face "What was that full-metal?" she asked crossly. Sure she liked to hit on pretty girls; but she took her job very seriously. Plus sex helped as a stress relief allowing her to relax a little because of her job. 

Elsa looked up at her blankly her expression uncaring "Oh sorry did you not hear me? I said _shameless flirt"_ she stated coldly. So it seemed the flame alchemist could react to something. Guess she could get payback for her unwanted entrance.

Ruby laughed angrily; god this brat had a nerve. Even if she was sexy as all hell she would not get away with her insults. "I fail to see why my dating life is any of your concern full-metal" she stated in annoyance.

Elsa's expression became more annoyed "Since you can walk into a girls room so easily it must mean your popular" she stated bluntly. If she was so easily able to enter a girls room without her knowledge it said a lot about her sex and romantic life. To seduce her way out of anything must have been fun.

Ruby stiffened; so this was about earlier. In her defense Elric really should have gotten up on time; but she couldn't help but admire a nice pair of breasts and a healthy body. Plus it was no secret around the work area that she was a rampant lesbian. 

She sighed heavily "Ok I get it; I won't walk in on you like that again. But at least purchase an alarm clock for future reference" she asked firmly. Part of her would miss being able to admire Elric's soft skin and voluptuous breasts.

But if it would ease Elric's temper and her anger vented at her then so be it. But even she had to admit that since hitting puberty; Elsa really had filled out nicely. The human body was amazing like that and truly made small, annoying brats into bombshells overnight.

Elsa huffed in acceptance; finally she had apologized even if it was in a really shitty way. She had gotten what she wanted. And having that over the colonel for once was very pleasing. "Good; and Al already went into town to get one with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Seems she has a soft spot for my brother" she explained bluntly. She never thought hawk-eye was anything but strict.

Hawkeye had a crush on Colonel mustang but her feelings were not returned. She respected her as a woman and saw her as a daughter not as a potential girlfriend. She had known her since she was young and a trainee; so any form of relationship other than friendship or subordinates was out of the question.

Ruby chuckled; while she tried to hide it Hawkeye was very motherly and had a soft side to her deep down. When she eventually found the right man she would make them a very happy wife.

"I'm glad you forgave me full-metal; I was getting tired of you avoiding me" she teased affectionately. She had missed being glared at with those beautiful golden eyes and having all her attention focused on her. It made her feel special that she was the main person who got under Elric's skin.

Elsa looked up suspiciously; she made it sound like she missed her or something like that. Who knew a grown adult could say such things. "Saying shit like that makes you sound like a masochist" she stated mockingly. But given her reputation it wasn't exactly unlikely.

Ruby chuckled "I guess you bring out the worst in me" she teased cheekily her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. The things Elric made her feel were unreal but only she made her feel those things so strongly.

Elsa stiffened; somehow hearing that made her skin crawl and not in the good kind of way. She batted Ruby with her book anxiously "Don't you have stuff to do? Get lost already I made up with you!" she snapped.

Ruby raised her eyebrow suspiciously; what had gotten her panties in a knot all of a sudden? However she left it be and made her way out; but the thought still lingered at the back of her mind as to what had bothered her so much.


End file.
